


冰激凌红茶去冰三分甜

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: #儿童节贺文，论如何合理把心上人拐出去玩
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 1





	冰激凌红茶去冰三分甜

01.

七种茨，一个直觉敏锐而逻辑推理又极其严密的男人，察觉到正有一个天大的秘密摆在他的面前。

当他叩开天祥院猊下的宿舍门，向他问出“青叶前辈在哪里”这个问题的时候，天祥院猊下的反应明显地不正常。

眼神飘忽，衣衫凌乱，前襟的扣子解开两颗。还下意识地偏过头去，克制地朝着房内瞟了一眼。

英智在思考一个问题：说些什么才能既打消茨找纺的念头，又不把纺的事情泄露给面前这个人。

以至于他没有意识到，面前的毒蛇已经敏锐地捕捉到了事态中不怎么对劲的部分。

“他……现在……”英智沉吟道，“他不太方便。”

茨陷入了长久的沉默。

茨：懂了！

英智有些困惑地看着忽然向他立正并且敬了个军礼的茨，不太明白这人懂了什么。

唔，不过懂了就好。

茨离开后，他满意地关上了门。

02.

一个小时以后英智接到了日和的电话，连珠炮一样的问句问得他头昏脑胀。

“你和纺君？你们两个？什么时候？啊？”

英智愣了一下。果然纺的事情已经被茨猜到了吗？毒蛇敏锐的观察力果然不容轻视。

“两天之前。”既然日和都知道了，瞒着他也没意思，英智便直白地回答道。

日和抱着手机，嘴角抽搐。

“……太快了吧？”他憋出一句。

“快吗，我倒希望能尽快解决这件事呢，”英智露出一个思索的表情来，“日和君既然知道了，暂时不要告诉别人哦？”

挂上电话以后英智转身，纺正好奇地看着他。

“日和君打来的电话么？”

“嗯，”英智简洁地回答他，“准备好了？走吧。”

03.

两天前英智工作完，从活动会场回Ensemble大楼，晚上十点多，路边的灯光明晃晃的。英智从车上下来，被骤然明亮的灯光刺得眼晕。他下意识地揉了揉眼睛，视野里出现一丛可疑的蓝色头发。

会留这样杂乱的蓝色头发的人，他目前还只认识一个人。英智这么想着，朝着那人影的方向看过去，一看却愣住。

一个身高几乎只到他腰腹那么矮的一个孩子，除了没戴眼睛以外，面容像极了纺，那孩子注意到他的目光，正抬头望向他。

英智在心里迅速地把青叶家的亲戚关系过了一遍。不对，无论是纺家，他父亲或者母亲那边的亲戚，都没有这个年龄的小孩子。

私生子吗。

英智被自己忽然冒出来的奇怪想法吓了一跳。

他走上前去，那个孩子安静地看着他接近自己，却不抗拒，丝毫不像是见到陌生人的样子。英智蹲下身，用轻缓的声音问他，“你叫什么名字？”

孩子有些懵懂地回答他，“青、青叶纺。”

英智看着他，叹了口气，“你是纺的什么人？不是亲戚吧。”

“不不，”纺摇了摇头，露出一脸茫然的表情来，“我是我的什么人……我就是我自己啊？”

“他是你父亲？”英智忽略掉他的话，接着问。

毕竟如果是纺的话，不可能认不出来他的吧。

纺：？

英智有点头疼。

现役偶像被人发现有私生子，怎么想这都是超级重大的艺人失格，搞不好直接从此终止艺人生涯也说不定。英智摸着下巴想了一会儿。诚然，他没有什么去管纺的私事的兴趣，但既然NewD事务所也是他的重要助力之一，那他也确实不能放着这件事不管就是了。

虽然这么说，倒是很难想象纺这样的人会没有结婚就和女人生孩子这种事……那家伙不是保守派的吗。英智一边想着，刚忙完一天工作的好心情一扫而空。

他掏出手机来，给纺挂了一通电话，电话在响过几个忙音之后终止。打不通。

英智想了想，决定先把这个孩子带回宿舍。毕竟如果被成天在附近徘徊的记者发现就不好了。

纺眨眨眼，乖乖地跟着这个看起来就很温柔的大哥哥走。

他现在脑子实在是不清楚得很，脑子里各种各样的记忆混在一起，像是失去了正确的顺序一样。他知道自己认识眼前这个人，但一时间却喊不出他的名字来。

英智拉着他的手，带着他回了自己的房间。

去纺的房间找他问问清楚会比较好吗？

说起来纺是和谁一起住的来着……

英智站在门口，看着笑眯眯地来应门的七种茨。

茨十分正式地向他敬了一个礼，“天祥院猊下！深夜到访，所为何事呢？”

“哦，是你啊，”没料到是茨，英智有点含糊不清道，“我来找纺。”

“青叶前辈现在不在，需要我传话给他吗？”

传话吗？英智想了想。

纺，你孩子来事务所找你了，怕被人发现，所以我帮你藏起来了，你有空就来见他。

这种事好像不太适合传话。

“传话吗，也好，”他这么想着便开口说，“你帮我告诉纺，他……我有事找他，让他有空联系我。”

“是！”

英智回到自己房间，一开门就看见纺认真地盯着他。

“我是青叶纺哦。”纺皱着眉头，神情严肃，像是在生气，声音却嫩嫩的，很难让人把“生气”这个词和他联系起来。

“英智君到底误会了什么奇怪的事情啊！”

英智愣了愣，把目光从纺身上转移到自己的办公桌，桌子上放着他签过字的文件。

“还能认出我的名字来啊，真是厉害的孩子。”英智走上前去，把桌子上摊开到最后一页的文件合上，揉揉纺的头，“但是你很没有礼貌哦，不可以直接喊我的名字。”

“那喊什么？”纺呆呆地问。

“我想想，嗯……英智哥哥？”他心情很好地揪住纺软软的脸颊，开玩笑地揉他的脸。

这话说出来他觉得不太对，这算什么，这样他不就比纺还矮上一辈了吗。

“不要。”脸颊被揉捏，纺连说话的声音都被扯得变了形，“英智君明明比我小。”

英智苦恼地放开手，这孩子怎么还在坚持自己就是纺。这么小的年龄就在身份认知上产生问题，他心理状态真的没问题吗。

虽说他刚认识纺的那段时间里，也觉得纺的心理状态十分糟糕。

英智心情复杂地看着纺，表情忽然放松下来，笑着说，“我知道了，纺。”

然后他掏出手机来，翻看通讯录里有没有自己认识的心理医生。

04.

穿着白大褂的医生抬起头，看了一眼走进门来的英智，和藏在英智身后、只探出半个蓝色小脑袋的纺。

医生把笔盖拔开，和蔼可亲地问道，“什么症状，说来听听？”

“我有一个朋友，”英智思索片刻，把跟在他身后的孩子往自己身侧拽了拽，“这是他的……孩子。”

医生推推鼻梁上的眼镜，跟着英智的话点头，显然对这样开头的句式十分熟悉。

“这孩子总以为他自己是他父亲。”英智接着说。

医生感叹道，“那您可真难。”

“……”英智沉默，他觉得医生误会了什么。

英智说，“真是我朋友。”

05.

从诊所里出来的时候纺露出一副“英智君，你骗我”的表情。

英智泰然自若地和纺说，“你肚子饿了吗？我带你去吃东西吧。”

“咦，”纺愣住一下，“我还好，不是特别饿……不对，重点难道不是英智君一直在误会我的身份吗！”

“你喜欢吃什么？像纺一样，不喜欢吃特别辛辣的东西吗？”英智笑着问，“海鲜呢？水果呢？会过敏吗？”

“我吗，我对这些不过敏，也没有什么忌口，”纺跟着英智的话认真地思考起来，“等等，好好听我说话啊，英智君！”

“不忌口就好，”英智点了点头，“走吧，我带你去我常去的餐厅。”

他转过身去朝着车门的方向走，还朝后看了看纺，示意他跟上。

虽然他先前在诊所里已经对着医师先生的诊断书和评估量表翻过好几遍，确认了这孩子的精神没有什么问题，认知能力也很正常。

但让他相信面前六岁的小孩子就是纺，他是不信的。如果他信了，那就是他自己的认知能力出现了问题。

“英智君，今天的英智槽用完了吗？”纺在他身后问。

英智的脚步一下停住，不可思议地转过身来。

“英智君，你说过喜欢过我的吧。”纺毫不畏惧地对上英智的眼神，开始跟他翻旧账。

英智：……

“那为什么一直不愿意和我去KTV呢。”

“你……”英智动容。

“我只是想要让英智君认出我来，”纺抢在他之前说，又怕英智没能明白他的意思，又在后面添了一句，“不是真的想要邀请英智君一起去KTV。”

英智沉默了一下。

英智：说出这句话的时候你已经永远失去了我。

纺：人怎么会失去自己原本就没有的东西呢？

06.

回到Ensemble大楼以后的英智彻底接受了这个设定。

可他还是很在意为什么纺会认不出他来，回去的时候他和纺一起坐在车后座上聊天，英智觉得，明明如果纺看见他的第一眼就喊出“英智君”来的话，他可能就不会产生这样的误会。

纺无意识地捂住头，喃喃地说，大概是因为身体忽然变小了，记忆也跟着变成一团乱麻的样子，才会一时没有认出来英智君。

“哦，”英智偏着头靠在车窗上，眼神向外瞟，没有试图去看纺，“我还以为你已经彻底忘了我。”

“怎么会。”纺轻轻地笑了起来。

“倒是英智君，”纺忽然想起来什么事一样，很好奇地转过身来，双手撑在座椅上，问英智，“为什么会产生这种误会呢？”

一般来说，看到和熟人长得很像的小孩子，第一反应都会以为是熟人的弟弟妹妹吧，或者亲戚的孩子之类。

英智揉揉眉心思考了一会儿，脸上浮现出一个似笑非笑的表情。

“当年为了调查纺到底是不是可用，我可能比你想象中的还要了解你。”

纺没听明白。

英智想了想，应该怎么跟纺说清楚。

他开始给纺举例子。

比如家庭背景，纺家里的成员有哪些，父母双方的亲戚又有哪些。

又比如，经常和纺往来的人里有没有背景特别复杂的人呢，会不会有军火或者黑帮的关系……

“我要查这些事情是很方便的，”英智一边说着，自己还点了点头，“调查完以后发现，什么嘛，纺果然就是一个普普通通很无聊的人。”

纺：。

纺：英智君，如果有人要跟你交往的话，我绝对不会劝那个人跟你分手的……

“？”英智有些摸不准纺话里的意思，“唔”了一声说，“谢谢？”

07.

走廊上没有人，应该没有人看到他和纺。

英智这么想着，把门关上。虽然他也想和别人一样、过过宿舍生活的乐趣，不过因为身体多病的缘故，着实不太适合和旁人共同分享一个宿舍，折腾了一段时间以后，还是只能自己住。独占一个房间到底是安静自在，还适合偷偷往自己房间里带不适合被别人看到的人，就比如……

“不过，原来英智君认为我是你的朋友。”纺坐在椅子上，乐呵呵地看英智。

纺现在是个六七岁的小孩模样，许是因为身体缩小回年幼时候的状态，连带着眼睛的近视度数都跟着年龄一起清零，少了那副沉重的眼镜，看起来整个人都清爽活泼一些。坐在椅子上的时候，脚还晃荡在半空中，连地面都够不到。

“闭嘴。”英智回过头，冷漠地扫了他一眼。

“我有必要再和你强调一遍，我和纺、……”英智顿了顿，忽然生硬地改口道，“我和青叶君只是普通的工作同事关系。”

其实他早就不用这个称呼喊纺了，此刻为了拉远和青叶纺的距离，他又把这个尘封多年的称呼老调重提地搬了出来，还不着声色地在「青叶君」几个字上加重了点语气。

“白天和医师先生那么说，只是因为介绍起来方便一点而已，我和现在的纺没有那么熟。”

“可我明明记得英智君以前说过类似的话。”纺撑着头，回忆起几年前的事情来。

“还在梦之咲的时候……你在「Switch」初演的舞台下问过我呢。”

“‘我们是朋友吧，纺？’，英智君这么说过。”

“你当时也没有回答我的话。”英智云淡风轻地说，“那句话就作废了哦，过时不候。”

“知道，”纺无奈地点了点头，“我本来也没有想过别的……那我什么时候可以走呢，英智君？”

他总觉得现在的处境很微妙，英智君把他藏在房间里，又不肯放他走，态度还这么恶劣，简直就像是绑架儿童一样。

“等你想起来你为什么会变成这样再说。”英智回答他。

纺听完这话后就笑起来，“英智君，想帮我可以直接说嘛。”

“你想象力太丰富了，怪不得电台那边找你去做讲睡前故事的节目。”

“我倒觉得有想象力不算坏事。”

英智沉默。

因为，无论如何都想为这个人做点什么……这样的想法他自己明白就好了，说给纺听的话，那家伙就可能又对他生出什么奇怪的误解。

虽然他从来没有刻意地找纺吵过架，不过他在和纺争论的时候，好像已经很少能够占上风了。

这种一拳打在棉花上的感觉着实让人不爽。

半个小时以后，英智有点没精打采地迷瞪着双眼，抱着抱枕窝在床上。

他开始后悔，为什么要让纺把前几天发生过的事情事无巨细地全都跟他说一遍。

他只是猜测，纺变小之前可能发生过什么事，才会导致纺直接缩小成迷你青叶纺。没料到纺记性可是真好，真就把自己从前几天起床开始的事一桩桩一件件地拿出来跟英智说。英智听着听着就犯了困。

“宙君买了便利店里新出的便当，给夏目君的时候，才发现里面放了夏目君不喜欢吃的东西，我就又去……”

纺平淡又絮叨的声调真的太催眠了。

“……本来那个时候我打算直接去录音室，结果路上碰见了月永君，月永君超过分啊，一边喊「小青叶」，一边用记号笔在我背后的衣服上画音符……”

好困。

英智屈起一条腿来，歪过头把脸颊搭在自己的膝盖上。

就这么听纺讲，讲到什么时候才算完……

08.

英智对NewD那边的交代是，自己从事务所借走了纺，大概要借个五六天，让纺帮自己办很重要的事。

莫名其妙地变小，这怎么也算是超乎科学的事情了吧。英智想，可是明明去看过医生，医生那边也看不出什么来，如果这件事暴露给太多人知道的话，无论对事务所还是对纺的影响都是不可估量的。

就算英智问纺身体变小之前发生过什么事，纺也只是摇了摇头，说还想不起来。

那就等他想起来了，再视情况看到底该怎么处理吧。

但归根到底为什么会发生这种事情呢。

他和纺之间可能终于有一个人疯了，或者两个人都疯了。

纺还在絮絮叨叨地和英智回忆前几天发生过的事。

“所以我就来找英智君商量了，因为这场活动的场地安排确实非常不合理……

“英智君听完以后沉思了很久，说我提出来的确实是你没有注意过的问题。

“……然后我就对英智君说，嗯，毕竟英智君从小到大都没有去游乐园玩过呢，当然不会发现……”

英智：……

英智：和我对话的部分可以略过。

纺：哦。

“再然后……”纺接着说，说着说着又开始头痛。

“再然后好像……”纺抱住膝盖，整个人缩在椅子上，“想、想不起来了……”

晚上睡觉的时候纺理所当然地分走他一半床，毕竟走到哪里都没有让小孩子打地铺的道理。当然，也没有让常常生病的病人打地铺的道理。

一片黑暗里英智睁开眼，身边人的体温比他要高一点，挨着他的手臂，贴着倒是很舒服，问题是睡不着。

他倒不是不想和纺好好说话，可是……

如果可以的话，不希望是因为这种情况啊。他有点不清楚地想。

还有，什么从小到大都没去游乐园玩过，纺怎么管那么多。

他躺在床上昏昏欲睡的，在心里数落纺，一边睡意浓郁一边数落，数落着数落着忽然想起一件重要的事——关于再然后纺想不起来的那些事。

英智从床上坐起来，按亮房间里的灯，戳了戳旁边的纺。

“纺，醒醒，我想起来了。”

09.

英智想起来的，正是他之前让纺略过不提的那部分。

几天前青叶纺推开StarPro的办公室，英智正站在橱柜前，手指从排列整齐的档案上点过去，似乎在找自己需要的资料。

纺来找他，为了前段时间商量过的活动场地问题，因为活动对象是面向低年龄的儿童，所以这份工作被顺理成章地分配给了很受小孩子们喜欢的「Switch」。

“这种事去找你们社长商量去，跟我又没关系。”听完纺的来意以后，英智摇了摇头。

“但是场馆是英智君名下的，要不是在场馆负责人那里碰了钉子，我也不会来找你的哦？”纺沉下脸色来，严肃地说道。

英智含糊地哦了一声，让纺把详细的情况说给他听。

然后他就被纺嘲笑了关于从小到大都没有去过游乐园这件事。虽然纺可能没有意识到，他这话在英智听起来像是嘲笑。

当然这件事英智其实不大服气，谁说他没去过，他家娱乐产业里也有很多游戏厅、游乐设施一类的地方，他为了实地考察，游乐园也是去转过好几次的。

纺听着英智的辩驳，颇有兴致地说，“原来如此，那英智君都玩过哪些项目？”

英智：纺，讨论工作的时候不要跑题。

纺露出一个“什么嘛，果然如此”的笑容来。

“总之就麻烦英智君和场馆那边沟通一下，”纺拾起桌子上铺开的场馆陈设图，向英智告别，“晚上还要去约好的地方和「Switch」汇合，我先走了。”

英智“啊”了一声作为简单的应答。

纺走到门口的时候，脚步忽然停住，转过身来对英智说，“英智君一直这样闷着，对身体不好。”

英智偏过头去，不咸不淡地说，“这种事情就不劳纺费心了。”

“偶尔也可以依靠一下身边的人嘛，”纺笑着说，“如果英智君什么时候想要出去玩的话，我很乐意给你当向导。”

“Ensemble大楼附近开了新的商业街呢，我听说有家甜品店的冰激凌红茶很好喝，如果太冰的话，还可以把上面的冰激凌球换成奶油……”

“谢谢纺，”英智不假思索地回答他道，“下次再说吧。”

10.

纺揉了揉眼睛，从床上坐起来。他安静地听英智说完，做出了一个总结，“所以，英智君是想通了，要和我一起出去玩吗？”

英智被噎住，说，“我觉得你的关注点好像不太对。”

“那，你是想喝冰激凌红茶？”纺换了个关注点。

“还是不对。”

英智记得，那个时候纺应该说过，晚上要去什么地方和「Switch」的另外两个成员汇合，算算时间，纺是在那之后才突然变成迷你青叶纺的，会是因为那天晚上发生过什么事情吗？

比如其实逆先君对纺使用了什么失传已久的禁术，禁锢的魔法……

“咦，如果夏目君有这么厉害的话，”纺很配合英智的胡说八道，顺着他的话往下随意发散，“那会引起社会大轰动的！然后夏目君现在就会被当作超自然生命体关起来。”

“……这种事，不可能发生的吧。”他认真的表情没绷住多久，说着说着就笑了，一边笑一边摇头，否定了英智刚才的猜想，“只是很普通地和夏目君还有宙君去看了星星而已。”

“我们看到星星从天上坠下来，听说看到了就会有好事发生呢，”纺笑着说，“我和夏目君宙君都许了愿望哦，虽然他们不愿意告诉我。”

“因为说出口了就会失灵吧，”英智随口接话道，“说不定纺许了个返老还童的愿望，然后愿望成真了？”

“想不起来啊。”纺安静下来，似乎是在回想当时的事。

然后他有点苦恼地把目光偏到一边去，“大概是许了希望去喝冰激凌红茶之类的愿望？”

英智盯着房间里昏暗又温暖的灯光，漫不经心地应了一句，“……可以啊。”

纺愣了愣，转过头来，有点吃惊地看着英智的脸，“啊？”

“……”英智没说话。

“可以是指……？”纺有点不可置信地重复一遍。

英智挪开眼神，“这种小事还要特意向星星许愿，纺未免太可怜了。”

纺低下头，嘴角勾起一个笑容。

“这可不是小事。”他小声地说。

11.

所以七种茨君想多了，他来找英智的时候，天祥院猊下只是简单地在被纺按着换衣服，准备出门去喝冰激凌红茶。

12.

……

冰激凌红茶，香草和牛奶的双色冰激凌球。

香蕉船，奶油樱桃淋巧克力酱，麦脆和铺满的彩色糖针。

暖色的灯光像是又在甜品上浇一层蜂蜜。

“这个东西……”英智拿着小叉子，苦恼地把香蕉船里的糖针往外拨了拨。

“能想想办法吗？”

坐在对面的纺看了看被英智拨到一边去的糖针，“英智君不喜欢吃这个吗？”

“对我来说太甜了点。”

“我倒是觉得巧克力酱会更甜？”纺思索道。

……

“「Knights」他们主演的新电影上映了呢。”纺站在电影院门口竖立的展板前，转身想拍英智的肩膀，却因为身高非常不够的原因，改而拉了拉英智的手臂，“之前还说有空和他们一起去看呢。”

“我和英智君看电影的品味不知道一不一样呢……”纺开始思考这个问题。

“现在看不了这部哦。”英智看了一眼宣传海报，淡然地否了纺想拉着他进电影院的想法，“血腥暴力内容呈现有，未成年人观看禁止。”

“欸，真遗憾。”纺笑着说。

英智若有所思地抚摸着下巴，指了指旁边的海报，“或者……子供向？”

……

英智捧起粉紫色的千万星，忽然想起来一个问题，“纺现在还有在花店兼职吗？”

“因为现在太忙，所以基本上不会去了。”纺摇头，叹了口气，看了看英智怀里的花束。

“英智君更喜欢干花吗？”

“因为永远不会凋谢，所以比鲜花要更讨喜一些。”英智没有直接回答他，反而说道，“但是虚假华美的东西虽然不会枯萎，却没有会腐坏的鲜花那样笨拙而真实呢。”

纺想了想，笑着说道，“是我的话，一定就想握住早晚要枯萎的东西，然后用尽一切办法、让那份真实的幸福不要那么快地流逝掉吧。”

英智笑了笑，把手中的干花放回去，说，“是这样。”

13.

一天的时间过得格外快。他们将近中午的时候才出门，一开始只是说去吃新推出的甜品，到了下午在商业街随意地逛了逛，几个小时就不知觉地消磨过去。

到了傍晚的时候，灯光沿着道路渐渐亮起来，气温也跟着慢慢降低。他们从商业街出来，背后是喧哗热闹的人群，眼前是稀疏的灯影。

“英智君。”纺喊住他。

英智停住脚步，侧头来看他，“怎么了？”

纺似乎是在酝酿措辞，英智也不急，不言语地等着他说话。

“觉得很神奇啊，”纺笑道，“英智君会愿意和我出来玩，本身就是一件不得了的大事了。……为什么英智君会愿意这么做呢？”

英智眸色闪了闪，忽然挑起一个笑容来。

“因为纺现在是小孩子，当然要对小孩子好一些。”

“咦，是这种原因吗？”纺有点惊讶地睁大双眼。

“其实……不是。”英智眼底的笑意更深了一点。纺再往下追问，英智却不肯再说。纺一直问下去，最后把英智给问烦了，干脆直接撂下一句很简短的话来给他。

英智说，“你猜。”

纺的表情很郁卒，这让他怎么能猜得到。

“回Ensemble大楼吧。”英智有意忽略掉纺郁闷的神情，越过他自顾自地沿着回去的路走。

“怎么这样，”纺很委屈地摇了摇头，转头追上英智的步伐，“告诉我嘛，为什么？”

身后的人追上他的脚步声让英智心情很好，他在心里想着些不愿意告诉纺的事情，边想边笑，纺再问他什么，他都没有回答。

14.

两人一前一后地进了宿舍门，英智立刻流露出逛了一整个下午的疲态来。他往沙发上一倚，没什么精神地和纺说，“纺先去洗漱吧，我要休息一下。”

“不可以立刻喝凉水或者把衣服换下来哦？”纺有些不放心，进浴室之前还叮嘱了两句。

英智闭上眼，打算小小地闭目养神一会儿，有些口齿不清地说，“知道了。”

浴室里传来淋淋的水声，沥沥落落的催眠得很，英智听着听着就不知不觉地睡过去，陷入一场安宁的梦境。

彻底失去意识之前，他在心里模模糊糊地想，果然他还是一点都不想告诉纺，为什么自己愿意陪他胡闹这么一整天。

也许我永远都不可能知道你真正的愿望是什么。

但只要你欠了我这么一个人情，你就一定会想办法还给我。只要我留给你一两个想不通的问题，那么这个问题的答案到底是什么，你就会一直猜下去。那么，无论是出于什么原因都好，纺就不会轻易地忘记我了。

15.

纺的头一下子撞到浴室的墙壁上，撞得他头晕眼花的，差点摔倒在地上。

疼疼疼……纺勉力支撑着自己坐下。晃一晃神的工夫，等他的视线再度稳定下来，他惊讶地发现，自己已经变回了二十多岁、一副成年人的模样。

他不可思议地看了看自己的掌心，又起身望向镜子里，镜子映出自己青年的面孔。

真的……变回来了。

所以果然是他之前对着星星许的愿望在搞鬼啊。

他这样想着，揉着撞疼的后脑勺，在心里有些哭笑不得地想着。

16.

纺还记得，那天晚上星光格外地晴朗，夜风吹在他的脸上，像是要把满天的星光都吹进他的眼睛里。纺揉了揉眼睛，在心里想，他自己吗？现在的生活很幸福，他没有什么要靠向星星许愿才能满足的愿望。

倒是英智君，一如既往地容易让人担心呢。

变成小孩子的话就好了，让他可以像小孩子一样，有可以无忧无虑地玩耍的时间。

17.

纺伸出手，无意识地抚上自己的右眼。

难道是因为他许的这个愿望太模糊不清，让星星产生误解了吗？明明他想的是，如果英智君能暂时变回小孩子就好了，结果变小的人反而是他自己。

其实没有关系。英智君有不愿意对他说的话，他也有不愿意告诉英智君的事——就好像他再也没有承认过英智君是他的朋友一样。当然不会承认是朋友了，哪有人会对朋友抱着爱恋和占有的心思呢。

他怎么会告诉英智君，虽然一开始变成这么小的身体，确实让他手足无措了好一阵子，但，那天晚上青叶纺面对着星星到底许过什么样的愿望，从他喊出英智君的名字的那一刻起，他就已经全部都想起来了。

至于英智君问他的时候，他为什么没有把这件事说出来……

因为愿望说出来就不灵了呀。

纺开始回忆他们共同分享的这大半天时间，吃了午饭，散步聊天逛商业街，带着英智君去吃了冰激凌红茶和香蕉船，看了电影，逛了花店……

完满而充足的一天。

纺想着想着就笑起来。

星星的魔法出错了也没有关系，再由我来补正就好了。

纺起身，换上浴室里备用的一次性浴袍。他转开浴室的门，看见英智歪倒在沙发上，呼吸平稳，熟睡的脸庞看上去平静又温柔。

纺愣了一下，没有上前喊醒英智。他走到床边，从床上抱来轻薄的被子，周全地盖在英智的身上。

他盯着英智看了一会儿，轻轻俯下身去，想要伸手去摸摸英智合上的眼睫，伸到一半却又生硬地停住动作，拐了个方向，替英智掖了掖翻起来的被角。

“睡吧，英智君，”纺轻声地说，“晚安。”

好像这一声还不足以囊括他全部的情感似的，他又对着那张熟睡的脸庞说了一声，“愿你好梦。”

不知你梦里会不会有我。


End file.
